marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Jin
Jin Saotome (ジン・サオトメ) is a character from the game Cyberbots: Full Metal Madness, where he stars as the main character. He also appears in ''Marvel vs. Capcom'' and ''Marvel vs. Capcom 2'' as a playable character, also as a hidden character in the game Tech Romancer for the Sega Dreamcast. Backstory Jin's father (Ken Saotome) belonged to a unit that was killed in an accident one year before the start of Cyberbots. To honor his memory, he seeks to become the best VA (Variant Armor, used for robot combat) pilot alive and wants to prove his worth through the VA battle circuit. He begins to question his father's death after meeting SHADE for the first time. Jin's mood goes from calm to rage within seconds, but he remains a good guy. He is also friends with Gawaine Murdock. Jin has guest appearances in the Marvel vs. Capcom series and Tech Romancer as a playable character. His main mech is BX-02 Blodia. Gameplay Since Jin isn't a fighting character (he pilots robots instead of fighting himself) all his moves are new to this game. Most moves involve trapping opponents on special moves and summoning his mech, Blodia, for a strike. Most of Jin's normal attacks set the opponent on fire and are good enough without much need of his specials, but most of his normals are rather have some recovery time and are a bit laggy, as well as a bit unconventional for raw combos due to some limitations (such as most of his aerials ending air combos/aerial raves too soon). He can also inflict chip damage with his flame-based normals attacks (rivaling Hulk for example). A notable buff Jin gains is the ability to perform better air combos/aerial raves in Marvel vs. Capcom 2. Command Normals * Saotome Diving/Kuuchuu Drill (空中ドリル, Kuuchuu Doriru; lit. Midair Drill): Jin spins quickly transforming his feet into a small tornado. An aerial version of his both his standing and crouching heavy kick that does three hits with no knockdown, and can be useful in combos via its histun and when positioned right. Special Attacks * Saotome Typhoon: '''Jin moves forward in a typhoon hitting the opponent multiple times. Strength and distance of this move is dependent on the button pressed. * '''Saotome Dynamite: '''Jin releases energy (and his clothes) and shoots them out around him. This move will cause knockback if the opponent gets caught in it, and has brief invincibility and acts as an energy attack, and the input can be buffered mid-attack to launch another Saotome Dynamite if needed. * '''Saotome Crush: '''A blockable command grab. If Jin successfully grabs his opponent will drag them around the screen in flames, then proceeds to slam them down. * '''Saotome Fire: In his taunt, Jin takes a towel and rubs it on his body. When you are using Jin's taunt continue to hold the taunt button and repeatedly press other buttons very quickly and Jin will rub the towel faster and faster until his skin turns red, then will burst into flames. If the opponent touches Jin while he is doing this, they will be damaged with some knockback, and it will juggle them in the corner. '''Assist Attacks Hyper Combos * '''Blodia Punch (Level 1): Jin proceeds to punch his opponent via his standing heavy punch animation and Blodia's fist also proceeds to punch as well. Last hit will force the opponent to fly off the screen. * Blodia Vulcan (Level 1): Jin snaps his fingers, summoning Blodia to shoot his opponent with a machine gun. Jin then jumps into Blodia and the screen turns into Jin's point of view and proceeds to hit the opponent with the machine gun if it successfully connects, though Jin will instead reappear and punch his fist into the ground if he fails. * Saotome Cyclone (Level 1): Jin creates a big cyclone which only needs to hit once to do full damage, causing the opponent to get stuck on the giant tornado if it hits with a high launch. Jin's most powerful Hyper Combo, but hard to connect. Also covers the whole vertical portion of the screen. * Saotome Shine/Meikyou Shisui (明鏡止水, Clear and Serene) (Level 0): If Jin is the last surviving member of his team and only has 25% or less health (30% in Marvel vs.Capcom 2) he will flash automatically when he is on his feet. This enters him a state of power increase and defense decrease. Despite being a Hyper Combo, it doesn't take any power levels. Theme Song Artwork Jin.jpg|''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes'' 621-Jin_Saotome.gif|''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes'' character select 1 Mvc-jin-b.gif|''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes'' character select 2 Jin.gif|''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes'' Hyper Combo pose Mvc-jin1.gif|''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes'' victory pose 1 Mvc-jin2.gif|''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes'' victory pose 2 Jinl.png|Logo Jin - Heroes and Heralds card.png|''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' - Jin Heroes and Heralds Card 3816.png|Saotome Shine Sprites Trivia * Jin is the only character in the Marvel vs. Capcom series where his Saotome Shine is considered "passive" and "permanent" ability, and doesn't require a Hyper Combo level, unlike all the other characters that uses Hyper Combo abilities that always requires Level 1 and comes with a time limit. * His ending from the first MvC is a pastiche of the "If you strike me down" scene from the first Star Wars film. * The Japanese writing on Jin's back read "Uchuu Ichi". This literally comes out as "Space One", but more likely means "Number One in the Universe". * Jin has a cameo appearance in UMvC3 in Hawkeye's ending, as a member of the new West Coast Avengers. He also appears as a Heroes and Heralds card, and in the Days of Future Past stage in the giant wanted poster (along with others MvC2 characters), he's shown he has been slain. * Jin's ending in the first MvC is similar to Captain America's. Both have defeated Onslaught but however Captain America sacrifices his life, while Jin is declared by Ryu that he will return. The whereabouts of Jin through MvC were still unknown. * His ending is similar to the ending of another robot pilot character from Cyberbots: Full Metal Madness. Gawaine, who sacrifice himself to save the Earth from a crashing space colony using his signature Variant Armor to destroy it but after the events, Jin found Gawaine's sword from the space rubble, thus he believes that Gawaine will return soon. Also See Jin's moves in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes Jin's moves in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Category:Capcom Characters Category:Jin Saotome Category:Hard Hitters es:Jin